


Beg

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Choking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Beg

Doctor Olivia Octavius pushes you into the restraint chair. It activates, trapping your arms and keeping you put. Her tentacles unfurl from her back. Your eyes widen in fear. You've heard what happens when those tentacles come out... everyone has.  
One tentacle reaches for your throat and begins to constrict.  
Your eyes widen in fear and... arousal?  
One tentacle is tugging off your top while the other two slowly, oh so slowly start taking your pants off.  
You're definitely starting to enjoy this, much as you hate to admit it.  
Doctor Octavius has your pants well off and her tentacles are creeping up your legs.  
You let loose an audible moan  
You can feel her pause for a moment, then continue, somehow even slower than before.  
"D-Doctor?" you ask shakily as her tentacles nimbly avoid your crotch, clearly teasing you.  
Olivia leans in sharply, "What is it Y/N?" she asks grinning evilly, "Would you like something?"  
You moan in disappointment as she brushes past your crotch again in favor of your torso.  
"I want you" you manage to spit out, gripping the restraint chair tightly.  
Olivia leans into your ear and whispers, "beg"  
She tightens her grip on your throat and moves back to her work.  
"Please..." you say, desperate for her touch.  
"Please what Y/N?" you can see her smile in anticipation.  
"P-please touch me" you choke out, eyes squeezed shut in hope.  
You feel a tentacle on both legs and moan in anticipation.  
Slowly, oh so slowly she pushes your legs apart and slips a tentacle between them.  
Gently rubbing at first she traces circles on your crotch as you begin to slip towards a hard climax  
Suddenly she stops, leaving you wanting more, needing more.  
"D-doctor?" you stammer out "why did you stop?"  
"Why Y/N? did you need something more?" she says seductively, teasing you.  
"Y-Yes please Doctor" you say breathlessly  
Olivia approaches you menacingly and pulls your legs open as she slowly pushes a soft tentacle inside you, bringing you over the edge hard.  
the restraint chair unlocks and Olivia points to the door.  
"Don't let me catch you in here again Y/N" she says menacingly  
You stumble out of her lab, legs quaking, throat sore, and barely dressed thinking about how you can't wait to snoop in Doc Ocks office again soon.


End file.
